tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Scraplets, part two
Log Title: Scraplets, part two Characters: Dangerzone, Delusion, Discretion, Takedown Location: Valvolux, Industrial District Date: October 25, 2019 TP: Scraplets TP Summary: The Dominicons fight the scraplets, which are behaving oddly. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:00:10 on Friday, 25 October 2019.' Quick recap.. the Dominicons and two of the Valvolux Guards have responded to reports of Scraplet activites at one of the city's factories. Upon entering they found the remains of a unknown mech, or at least the hand of. Upon advancing into the factory itself Takedown advanced on the door further into the factory and as she kicked the door open the wall next to the door collapses and what seems about a dozen dark-colored Scraplets chew their way through it and fall upon the Guard mech that was close by Takedown to cover her back, quickly chewing through his chest armor and tearing apart his spark before all of the little beasts turn towards the Dominicons themselves, optics flashing a sickly red as they all take up the familiar grinding noise all Scraplets can make. GAME: Takedown FAILS a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Delusion has her whip free in a moment, not lighting it up though since these scraplets seem unusually attracted to electricity. "You have the gun, Takedown!" GAME: Takedown PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Discretion keeps her usual blaster tucked away, instead relying on the, borrowed, laser rifle. She raises the weapon; aiming at the scarplets closest to the trio in an attempt to give them more room to work with. GAME: Takedown FAILS an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Takedown screams and scrambles back. Straight-up fights she can handle, but this sudden onslaught of maniacal eaters... for a second, Takedown forgets the HAS the gun and almost just bolts from the building. Delusion's reminder, however, helps her bring her mind back to the game. She looks down at the weapon while backing up, fumbling at the settings... and falls backward on her aft, tripping over a piece of debris she hopes didn't used to be a person. At last she simply aims at the center mass of scraplets and fires! GAME: Takedown PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Takedown FAILS a FIREPOWER roll of Average difficulty. The Scraplet swarm just seems to flow to the sides as Takedown aims at them and fires, the electrial shot missing most of them but clips one which spins to the side sparking for a few moments before it pops back up to it's feet with a even louder grinding noise. There is a pause as over a dozen set of beady little red optics lock onto Takedown and gives a almost perfectly sync grinding cry and chargined forward towards her, leaving behind the chewed out corpse of the Guardmech. They only cover a few feet towards the fallen Dominicon before a yell from behind the Ds, "This better count as hazard pay!" followed by the tearing sound as the receptionist desk next to the entrace gets literally ripped out of the floor and flung at the swarm by Dangerzone, the remaining Guard.. scattering it long enough to give the Dominicons a chance to organize Delusion cracks the heads of the scourge, driving back the swarm with the tips to keep them at a distance from Takedown. "Let's hope a direct hit works better. If that rifle is ineffective, we'll have to come up with a new plan." She hovers at her sister's back. GAME: Delusion PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Discretion aims and fires at a few of the scraplets. "Only way we'll know if it is is if she hits with it." She's already contemplating a few backup plans it things go badly for them GAME: Discretion PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. "We gotta press 'em back! Then contain 'em!" Sounding panicked, Takedown transforms into her 6-wheeled riot vehicle mode, raising her shield over her turret and aiming her dual water cannons. "Back off, glitches!" she yells, and opens fire with the water jets, attempting to firehose them back for now and worry about 'capture and study' later when they're not dead. "I hope they really do have a weakness to water!" she yells to the others. GAME: Takedown PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Takedown FAILS a FIREPOWER roll of Average difficulty. With Takedown taking up a good chunk of the room near the door, one of the closer Scraplets gets caught under one of Takedown's front wheels and is crushed fairly easily with a screech that is soon echoed by the others as the water scatters them around the room, hitting strong enough to knock a few back against the far wall but soon all are back up on their feet again and charging back at the transformed Dominicon, though the ones hit by the water do seem slower at first. The fire from the other Dominicons knock down a pair of the Scraplets again but both get back up, though one is now missing half it's body from the hit... yet seems to keep going forward, if at a reduced speed. A growl that sounds like a mix of annoyance and healthy fear escapes from the Guard Femme as she does what most people would consider to be suicidal.. and charges forward, though at this time she is covered in a pale red field that doesnt /quite/ seem like a forcefield as she charges in and grabs at a pair of the Scraplets and tries to crush them in her large hands but they seem resistant to blunt force so she holds them up in the air towards the others, "SHOOT THEM!" The pair try to bite at her hands but it only causes red sparks to spring off her hands. GAME: Delusion FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. Delusion frowns and tucks the whip away, grabbing the edge of the metal from the crumbled wall. It refuses to give way, though, so she heads for the door, to see if she can pry that free. "If we're going to use water, we need to channel it." Discretion drops the rifle, letting it dangle from the sling, and swaps out for he electricirt based weapon. She takes a few steps back while poping off a cover and retreiving a few tools. "Give me a few astro-seconds to work!" GAME: Discretion PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Above Average difficulty. "That glitch is crazy!" Takedown opines as she transforms once more, grabbing up the anti-scraplet gun and aiming it at the ones Dangerzone is holding still. "OK. If this works, pocket those two, and then we can wash away the rest!" She frowns, trying to tamp down her fear and focus on the mission. The mission. Not the mental image of being eaten alive. The mission. Powering down her fans, she pulls the trigger. GAME: Takedown PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Takedown PASSES a FIREPOWER roll of Average difficulty. Dangerzone has a sudden 'Oh shit' look on her face as she watches Takedown point the weapon at her.. sorta. She shifts and moves, kicking out at one Scraplet and knocking it back away from the group as she sticks both her hands to the sides a bit even as one of them seems to finally eat through the whatever it is surronding her hand and start on a finger, "DAMN THAT HURTS!." Something about the weapon's noise as it charges causes the swarm to just scattered and the two being held go wild trying to get lose as the blast washes over them both. The result? One goes utterly still while the other shudders for a few seconds and then goes even wilder and manages to drop free as Dangerzone's arms drop, the Guard Femme losing function in them as the blast combines with the currents she is running through her hands to shield them and overloads the circuits.. both arms handing loosely at her sides. The Guard Femme just kinda stands there looking down at her hands with the one Scraplet still wrapped tightly in one hand, "Well.. slag." At this the swarm does something rather unusual... it scatters around the room and charges at Takedown from many sides. GAME: Takedown FAILS a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Delusion FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Delusion dives in to defend her sister, but that's a lot of angles. Even as good as she is, a single femme can't cover all of them. She bats away what she can, growling under her breath. Discretion doesn't bother with putting away her tools as she shuts the cover on her weapon; which begins to whine and crackle as if she were charging up for a shot. "Either this will distract them or fry some of them out. Hopefully both," she mutters. "Charge out!" She exclaims as she hurls the overloading weapon into the swarm. GAME: Discretion PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Discretion PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Above Average difficulty. For a moment, Takedown looks calm, even victorious, as the anti-scraplet weapon seems to ... well, do something at least. Then, however, the rest of the scraplets swarm. Takedown screams and chucks the gun generally in the direction of her sisters and transforms again, spinning her turret completely 360 degrees to firehose water at the incoming scraplets. "Not like this!" she cries out. "Not like this!" The swarm closes on Takedown, a few actually going around Dangerzone in the process, the grinding noise louder and louder as the get close to the Dominicon. However as Discretion throws the overloaded weapon into thier mix Dangerzone growls out, "No you don't!" and darts forward, again lashing out a kick knock one Scraplet back towrds the weapon and then slides, literally tackling the swarm on the opposite of where Delusion is and using what parts of her body are still mobile to herd most of the rest back towards the spot, putting herself in range of the explosion as the two of them manage to herd almost the entire swarm in range of the exlposiong that pulses out from the weapon.. which seems to overload a few of the swarm but only seems to stun the rest for a few seconds. A loud /sharp/ whistle echoes through the room and all the still functioning Scraplet's optics flare from a deep red to a glowing green before they turn and rush back towards the hole in the wall, heading back deeper into the factory. Dangerzone lays on the ground, twitching a bit, and judging from the steady stream of curse words in about a half dozen languages, still functions. Overall about seven of the Scraplets run back into the factory, three lay on the ground sparking, one crushed from Takedown's treads and another finally falling over from missing half it's body. Delusion narrows her optics as she cants her head, trying to pinpoint the source of the whistle. After only a moment to analyze the sound, however, she grabs Dangerzone and hauls the disabled femme back towards the entrance. "No point in leaving you here to be eaten." Discretion brings the rifle back up to bear just in time for the swarm to skitter off into the shadows. she keeps the rifle in hand but lowers it as she records the whistle for later analysis; also trying to get a better idea of where it could have come from. Takedown lowers her ramp plate, which forms a large edged scoop. She uses it to gather up the damaged scraplets and carry them outside, away from the swarm in case they return. "We should get these to Widget stat!" she suggests. She moves as far from the building as she can without completely leaving her sisters behind. "Be careful back there - they could come back any astrosecond!" There is an unusual tremor in her voice. The whistle, which to the best of those who can hear it seems to have come from deeper in the factory.. and quite possibly from higher up in it, ends rather abruptly leaving a general silence of the factory rather 'loud' at the sudden lack of noise beyond what the Femmes make as they clean up the mess, Dangerzone's cursing still going on though at a much more muted level as she's pulled by Delusion and pulled outside and as she gets pulled a small distance away from the stunned and disabled Scrapelts she lets out a sudden yell and stares down at her hand.. as the Scraplet that is inside of her clasped and stilled hand suddenly turns bright bright red.. and melts, coveirng her hand in liquid metal that burns down what little armor remains on it. Delusion frowns, but there's not much she can do about it right this moment that isn't being done, beyond examining Dangerzone's hand to guess at the heat required. "All of us should head for Widget," she says. "And we'll need to post guards with the guns- if nothing else, it'll give them a more convenient way to protect themselves." Discretion nods as she moves with the group. "I need to get a chance to analyze that whistle. Not that I think I'll find out much, but these scraplets aren't behaving how we expected." Takedown says, "OK. Anyone wanna hop on? I can carry us back." The recovery goes quickly, the stunned Scraplets get scooped up quickly.. stasis cuffs are offered up from Dangerzone to give some safety from the still living but stunned Scarplets, after which the Guard Femme faints as her systems finally return to normal mode and her injuries overwhelm her. A dozen more Guards, most of them the few heavier warrior-types that the Guard has and finishes quarantining the factory off as the Dominicons manage to cart off a solid number of functioning Scraplets. Log session ending at 23:06:04 on Friday, 25 October 2019.